


Connections Established

by TheNightMother



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Don't Judge, M/M, Masturbation, Probably bad science terms, Robot Sex, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Touch-Starved, Touching, Well This is How I think they work out, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightMother/pseuds/TheNightMother
Summary: Faraday... and DiMA and some Routine Maintenance----------------------------------------------“I’ve taken you apart far farther before, DiMA. Tell me, so I can put you back together.” Faraday uttered with a groan when he rutted up against his own palm.
Relationships: DiMA/Faraday (Fallout)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Connections Established

“Hello, My Sweet.” Faraday’s thin lips turned upwards when he felt the cool metal joints of  DiMA 's fingers curl over his shoulder. The younger man sat at his terminal, talented fingers plugging away at compressing the massive amounts of data involved in his lover’s everyday operations.

The dark-haired man straightened up when he felt the cool silicone of the synth’s lips rest softly on the nape of his neck.

“ DiMA . Please. I have to finish this.”

“And then?”

Faraday spun in his chair, face landing within inches of his lovers and shivering softly under his cool gaze. The scientist smirked up at the synth and reached out for the man’s least ruined hand, softly reaching between the metal joints of the synth’s fingers to stroke over the inner surface on the synthetic flesh.

DiMA 's eye’s fluttered shut and he drew in a breath that he didn’t need before opening them again to watch the man seated in front of him.

“Then, my Love, I am all yours. Now,” Faraday jutted his chin towards the seat, “Take a seat and plug in. Wouldn’t want you to overheat while I am working.”

The synth nodded at his lover’s teasing tone, following the instructions and attaching the connections that he could reach. This was nothing new for them, what had started as routine  maintenance had become something so much more as Faraday improved his sensory output.

“What shall we be working on today, Faraday?”

“ Your arms.”

“Right or left?”

The scientists voice took on an almost dangerous lilt, still engrossed with whatever was on his terminal. “Both, my Dearest.”

Slight shock registered across  DiMA 's face when the implications ran through his mind. Both of his arms would be nonfunctional for as long as the other man deemed fit and the synths neck muscles moved in the motion of swallowing around his dry throat. What exactly did Faraday have planned for this... maintenance?

DiMA plugged the connectors into the ports on his left arm, gasping softly at the way the jolts stirred memories of the other mans skilled fingers playing over his wires. He could hear the clacking of the keys slow as Faraday finally pulled his work to a close and locked up the terminal. Already he had no motion control over his left arm, the machinery having gone dead as soon as the last connection was established, and he watched as the other man came over and started slowly pushing each connector into his right. 

Faraday was humming softly as he worked, finger tips brushing tenderly over each connector before he plugged the new wire into it. Quickly enough both limbs went dead, laying lifeless on the thick arms of the chair. The younger man crouched in front of the chair, a smirk playing over his features at the near helpless look in the old synth’s eyes.

DiMA could see his lover’s delicate finger tips playing over the port that had been wired directly into the processors that sorted through the data coming from his nervous systems. Without power running through it, he couldn’t yet feel the heightened sensations but the promise was enough to have him attempting to plead with the man using a desperate look.

If there was one thing  DiMA could say he truly hated it was the loss of sensation. Quickly Faraday rectified the issue, plugging power into the port and  DiMA gasped sharply as sensations quickly snapped into being. The heightened skin response had him gasping as Faraday played delicate fingers over the tubing that ran up his right arm.

“Ooh.”  DiMA 's usually smooth voice was slightly broken when the younger man’s fingertips reached the crook of his elbow and played over the edge of the ruined flesh there. As much as the synth wanted to snatch his arm away from the man, away from the probing touches to area’s his programming knew should not be exposed, it was impossible and his lungs forced the oxygen from his system in a shuddering breath.

“Is it working, my love? Can you feel my touch?’

“Yes....”

“You must tell me. How does it feel?” Faraday’s voice ran over the ragged edges of his skin, soothing the almost too  sharp touch inside him.

“Good...” The synth’s voice had taken on a slight edge, sharper now as if the power had started to jump into his vocal box.

Faraday’s breath shuddered out, close to the other man’s ear as he pinched the ripped edges of flesh, rolling it delicately between his fingers.  DiMA let out the softest of pained whines that morphed quickly into a delicate moan when the scientist soothed the skin with a gentle caress.

“Tell me, Love. Let me hear you.”

Faraday stepped back, removing his hands from the synth completely and chuckled at the desperate moan that it caused the other man to produce.  DiMA shook his head softly, marveling at the way he could feel the air move over his wires when the scientists bent down and blew a cool breath across the juncture of wiring at his wrist.

“Tell me  DiMA . Or I will start disconnecting things.”

The synths eyes finally focused on the other  man, the threat clear in his stance with his hand set firmly on his hips. With a sigh and soft shrug, Faraday dragged two fingertips down over the skin to one of the newer nodes wired into his skin. A few precise movements pulled the wire ribbon connector from its socket and  DiMA lost feeling in his fingertips.

“Please Far.... Don’t”  DiMA wanted to squirm away from the smaller man, wanted to push the connector back in so he could reach out and ran his fingers over the sharp line of Faraday’s nose, wanted to feel the sensation of the skin belonging to the man he loved so much.

The young scientist had to straighten himself and adjust, his slacks tightening at the way the complex synth before him begged for sensation. The sensation that he was the only one who could provide. He reached out again, and gently tugged at the wires that connected  sensation to the man’s forearm.

DiMA 's brow line knitted together, panting softly as the sensation and numbness came in waves as the connection sputtered through rusty connector pins.

“I will stop and let you have your feeling back...” The synth opened his eyes, hopes dashed at the look Faraday had fixed him with. “You just have to tell me how it feels to have my fingers inside you.”

Faraday swallowed, watching the myriad of emotions play across the synths face. It was intoxicating to watch; how much he would beg for the sensations to be returned soon. The scientist quickly removed his hands from the other man and flew through the motions of shucking off his slacks. When he was down to just his boxers he reached out and harshly tugged the connector he had been toying with before from its socket.

DiMA was able to stop the wail building in his throat but not the whimper that followed it when he felt Faraday’s fingers gently skim up the hyper sensitive flesh by his bicep, repeatedly stroking over where he knew the line of sensation stopped.

Faraday leaned forward and mouthed at the final connection port. The grounding of the machine  DiMA was connected to protected him as he laid wet kisses against the connector, smiling against it when he heard the sharp hiss of breath  DiMA expressed.

“Far... Please.”

The synth’s voice was wrecked, turning his useless body as much as was possible to look at the man mouthing along the port on his shoulder.

“Tell me, Dee. Tell me how it felt to have my fingers inside you.”

DiMA gasped sharply when the other man’s fingers came up a worm the connector free, Faraday watching the synths face screw up even more sensation was taken away from him. He straightened again and pushed the heel of his hand down onto his cock, searching for just enough friction to keep himself going, palming himself fully when the old synth’s eyes flashed yellow for a single second as a spark of power redirected through crossed wires.

“I’ve taken you apart  far farther before,  DiMA .  Tell me, so I can put you back together. ” Faraday uttered with a groan when he rutted up against his own palm.

DiMA watched, helpless to help his lover with his pleasure as he so desired to. The synth had never understood how one could derive such pleasure from the contact, beyond the physiological response, but it fed into his own need to sensory feedback and he so desired to reach out and touch the younger man. To feel the warm humanness of him underneath him fingers.

Faraday could read the desire in the older synth's eyes, flashing yellow infrequently as arc of power flowed through the spottily shielded wires and the way he caught his lip between the almost too straight teeth.

“Tell me and I will give you back an arm, my Love.” The scientist groaned, tempting the other man with what he knew he wanted most.

“Far... Please. It felt hot... Sharp.”

“Yes. Good. More.”

Faraday tried to suppress the whine that was building at the back of his throat as he removed his hand from himself and started back at the connection at  DiMA ’ wrist. The dark-haired man was panting softly with desire when he watched the mechanical fingers twitch slightly when the connector fitted home. 

“Far... Far, it’s bliss. G-G-G-Give it back. Please.”

Faraday let out a moan at the needy tone in the synth’s voice when his vocal box stuttered from over stimulation, skimming his fingers delicately along the fine wires that threaded out from the connector.  DiMA watched as the younger man wiggled the connector back into the slot and kissed it with enough pressure to have it clicking home. 

Faraday straightened and stood over the seated synth, boxing the other man in with his thighs. One hand was shoved down his boxers, fisting his cock softly while the other toyed with the final connection point.

“ _ Mmmm _ _ , shit...  _ That’s goods, my Love. So Perfect. Thank you.” The younger man leaned in farther and let his lips brush across the synth’s softly. “Would you like it back? That bliss?”

DiMA tried to make a sound of agreement but that his vocal box produced was static, his system thrumming with too much power in absence of the skin connections. Faraday grunted in pleasure as he crashed their lips together, pushing the connector into its slot with the lightest touch.

Sensations flooded  DiMA 's brain as each of his nerve  ending’s came alive at once. He could feel the ghost of Faraday’s touch over his sensitive wires, the heat of the other man at his lips only adding to his desire to pull away and  _ touch. _

DiMA felt the skilled finger tips play over his wiring again and hissed when it sent bolts of sensation to the base of his brain as they inched closer to the port at would allow him movement. The synth keened with desire.

“Yes Love. Yes. Let me hear you.  So fucking perfect. Perfectly built, my Love.” Faraday pushed himself sharply up into his own fist as the fingers of his working hand fumbled over the wire connector, pulling far harsher than he meant to on the disconnect.  DiMA whined softly as the feedback played through his system and the sharp desire to sooth his skin with something soft took over.

He wound his metal fingers softly into the other man’s hair, holding Faraday against his lips softly while the other man chased his own desires. It was so... human to watch. The way his body seemed to melt under the synth’s touch for a mere moments before his handsome face pulled in tight and he started panting.

“Yes, that’s it, my Love.” Faraday’s pupils were dilated, unfocused when he finally screwed his eyes shut and  DiMA watched as his body spasmed in on itself, feeling the silkiness of the man’s hair under the ruined synthetic skin of his fingers. The scientist thrashed in his lap as his breathing stuttered to a halt for a moment before he drew in a long shuddering breath.

DiMA marveled at the weight, the sensation of his partner in his lap. The way he could feel each strand of the other man’s silken hair under his skin as it tangled and bunched gently with his wires.

“I am... I am not sure that these readings will be helpful towards the testing of these adjustments, My Sweet.”

Faraday removed his hand from his boxers, and much to  DiMA 's fascination looked at his palm longingly before wiping the mess of his spend on the hem of his lab coat. The synth’s brown bone drew downward in confusion.

“What is it?”

“I just...Would you...? No, It's stupid.”

DiMA used his mobile arm to tug the younger man’s chin up until he was looking the synth in the eye.

“Tell me.”

He could feel the flush of warmth under his palm when the man’s cheeks colored.

“Would you ever consider more.... augmentations, my love?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know... This came up as a picture in my mind and it didn't quite play out as it did in my head but it is the first time writing and wire play and I hope I did well.


End file.
